Kingdom Hearts: Re: 358-2 Days
by CirciFox81314
Summary: -Part 3 of the Re: Kingdom Hearts Series- In the Organization XIII, Roxas is Number XIII. As he works to complete his goal in the Organization XIII, he meets Xion, who changes his life, as well as another girl later on, who begins to slowly change his views on his purpose and what he is really doing. But will this eventually change him? -There will be slow updates to this.-
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the 3rd part of the Re: Kingdom Hearts saga, Kingdom Hearts: Re: 358/2 Days, but with a few changes.

Also, like Re: Dream Drop Distance, (In hopes that I won't be lazy), I will play the game and read the manga alongside the game to help write the story. (EXCEPT MOSTLY THE MANGA)

I do not own anything in this story but Penelope.

BUT, here's a quick warning. Penelope will not be making much of an appearance until one point.

Here we go!)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Day 255

On the balcony of the Clocktower in Twilight Town, a person in black sat there momentarily, thinking about past events to themselves.

"_Sora is asleep, and Naminé is working to fix the mess she has made. She's being pushed really hard by him to fix this to get his revenge…However, what is the point of us helping him when we don't even get why he is getting revenge? What's the point?"_

Pulling their hood down, the person was revealed to be a girl, with long brown hair, parting down the middle, and tanned skin. In her hair was a clip resembling a ten-pointed star. Opening her brown eyes, she momentarily gazed at the beautiful sunset before her that would last forever and ever. In this town, it was hard to tell the difference between night and day, dawn and twilight.

But that was what she found so beautiful about this place.

Sighing, the girl stared at the sunset again. "_And to think that Riku is pushing himself so hard to just help Sora, yet I feel guilt for not doing the same. Maybe it's just my fault this had to even happen to him._ _However, one things for sure…If Sora needs to be awakened, we need to figure out how to fix those memories._"

Getting off of the balcony, the girl then thought, "_Maybe I can convince Riku to have Sea-Salt Ice Cream with me this time! Hopefully, it'll work._"

The girl was Penelope, the one who protected the balance between the Light and the Darkness. She, herself didn't realize this until her first journey, when Ansem, Seeker of Darkness revealed her placement.

And during the second part of her journey, she was more like James Bond, aided by her single companion, Zia.

Penelope got up. "I shouldn't stay here for much longer. I'm pretty sure that annoying old man is gonna nag me about not doing what he says or if I'm gone for too long. Hopefully Roxas is doing okay."

Penelope flicked her wrist and sighed. "I wish I could open up a dark corridor, but Zia's influence made it so I ended up opening the opposite. Ah well, at least I get to my destination." Instead of a dark corridor, one of light opened, and she stopped for a moment before setting it to a different area instead.

Shortly afterwards, a boy in a black cloak came up on the clock tower. In ways, he had a resemblance to Sora, but didn't. He had beautiful blue eyes, as well as golden blonde hair that looked windswept.

"You're early." The boy turned to see a familiar person. He was rather tall and slender, had a black cloak like the boy, had bright red hair slicked back into spikes, bright green eyes and had reverse purple teardrops under his eyes.

Responding to the older boy, he said, "No, you're just late." The elder boy sat by the other on the Clocktower, looking up for a moment upon finding a familiar presence.

They did the usual routine of having Sea-Salt Ice Cream on the tower, and at some point, the younger boy said, "This day makes 255."

XxXxX

You gotta figure,

Everything starts someplace.

The closest thing for me is when I was just seven days old, and I met her.

-Day 7-

~Number XIV~

In a large white castle floating in the air, in a room, lie the boy with the golden blonde hair and he was asleep at the moment.

Until he was awoken, that is. "Rise and Shine, Roxas!"

Roxas immediately sat up. "…Still no lights on in there, huh? We're s'posed to meet in the round room today. Let's go." The one who had awoken him was the one I just mentioned before the days went backwards to the seventh day.

After getting out of Roxas' room, the two walked down the hall. The elder was reminding Roxas of his name. "Got my name memorized? It's Axel. A-X-E-L."

"Ax…ess." Roxas replied. "El!" Axel reminded him.

"…el."

Seven Days after I was born,

All I had was the name "Roxas"

And the Number 13 (or XIII)

Other than that, I was empty.

After going down the hall, Axel took Roxas to the round room and stood with him in the center. "Good tidings, friends. At last we have been joined by our thirteenth member." Said the man on the highest throne in the room.

"The Keyblade's chosen…Number XII. Roxas."

I was given a name and a responsibility.

And I was able to exist in this place.

"Oh?" Someone said as Axel and Roxas walked in.

"My, my. If it isn't the Keyblade's chosen, Number XIII." The man who was currently speaking was Vexen.

Not that anyone cared or noticed him, considering the fact that Axel and Roxas kinda just passed by Vexen without a second glance.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME?!" Axel boredly glanced back at Vexen.

"When you pass by one of your elders, you acknowledge them with a proper greeting! That's just common sense, don't you agree?"

Ah Vexen. Though it will be in the future, aren't you aware that people in this castle don't go by seniority systems anymore?

"Oh, hi. Haven't seen you in a while. I thought you'd gotten yourself killed." Axel said to Vexen before he and Roxas continued down the hall.

"Hmph! He thinks he's so hot just because he got to look after the Keybearer."

Xigbar, who was behind Vexen said, "Well hmm." Before going into what he was going to say.

"Axel may look like a tough guy, but he's really a big ol' softie."

Xaldin, Luxord and Marluxia (who was holding a rose of course), who came marching in, completely agreeing with Xigbar…

…Despite the fact that Axel told them, "You just don't wanna do it yourselves."

The Organization XII, the organization I belong to.

Everyone of its members is missing something-

A Heart

Larxene was complaining about what was going on being annoying, though that was her problem and she had to deal with it.

And Axel had to help Roxas in his chair. In fact, he practically had to keep Roxas still, while telling him to sit down and not fall.

Lexaeus and Zexion just happened to notice, with Lexaeus asking Zexion, "No. 13 still isn't' fully conscious?"

"It's not surprising." Zexion replied as he held onto a book. "Unlike the rest of us, he doesn't have any memories from before he was born. It'll take some time before he reacts to anything."

In order to behave like a human- like someone with a heart

They act out emotions based on the memories of when they were human.

But in reality, they don't feel anything.

There's just one thought that they all have in common, dominating their lives.

And that's what brought them to this castle.

And that is…

"I want a Heart"

Everyone was gathered when their leader spoke. "This is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that another comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

A person wearing the cloak with their hood up came to the center of the room.

"Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen."

This new person looked up at Roxas… and smiled at him.

This encounter would eventually have a great impact on all of our destinies.

XxXxX

A/N: I apologize for this chapter being rather short, but it's the intro.

This actually took much longer than I expected it to. You see, as I mentioned in the beginning A/N, I was basing this off the game and the manga.

With the game, I was being intensely lazy. But with the manga, I was mainly using that.

However, I need to get all the volumes of the manga despite I've read it before, so when I finish Volume 1 again while writing this, I will have to rely on my game…

Except I'm on Day 7. That means I have to play catch up behind the scenes.

And despite Penelope appears in this chapter, she won't appear until Axel returns from Castle Oblivion.

Which is a long time.

And because I started school a while ago, the updates may take a while.

I hope you all liked chapter 1. Please review if you'd like, I'd rather you didn't flame and please leave a suggestion so I could improve.

I will see you all in the second chapter, where missions start.

Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Intro

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back!

Silent Searcher: With the missions… I don't mean every single one. I mean a lot of the solo ones with Roxas, the ones in the manga and the bonus ones with Penelope and her missions. And I agree. I want to unlock Sora, but I have to 100% all the missions, which is difficult. And thank you. Hopefully it will.

Auraheart: Oh! That would be nice if you helped. I know this story is going to be really difficult to write. And I meant that I'm playing through the game again. I finished the game and the manga version of 358/2 Days.

I own nothing, like usual.

Here's chapter 2.

XxXxX

Chapter 2: Mission Intro

After the whole deal of this new member being introduced into the Organization, the members were talking.

"Two new members right in a row… and they're both Keyblade Users."

Demyx, who was well known in the Organization to be somewhat of a slacker asked, "So if there's fourteen of us, are we keeping the name Organization XIII?"

"How should I know?" Xaldin asked back to Demyx (though Demyx had a point there).

When the No. XIV stared at Roxas again, he gasped before shivering a bit, and he proceeded to hide behind Axel, making the elder ask a rather annoyed, "What?"

-Day 008-

"A mission?" Axel asked Saïx, who was practically the second one in charge… and was very strict too.

"I can't have him around staring into space all the time." Saïx answered Axel as he held his clipboard.

"Well, yeah… but do you think he'll be okay?" Axel asked out of concern before glaring at Roxas, saying to him, "Stop staring at me."

"You will be going with him." Saïx explained to Axel, resulting in a "What?!"

"Everyone else has already left. You are the only one left for the job."

This kinda annoyed Axel, as Demyx was still there. "The only one, huh?" Axel asked, with a sweat drop.

To that there wasn't really much or a response. "Fine. Come on, Roxas."

However, Roxas appeared to be staring at someone as a dark corridor was opened, and it turned out Roxas was staring at No. 14. "What's wrong? You worried about the new kid?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Get going." Saïx ordered Axel and Roxas, beginning to get annoyed.

"Hold on a sec! This is the first time Roxas has shown interest in anything!" Axel explained. The only issue is that he forgot the name of No. 14 (yes, they had a name).

"What was that name again?"

"…No. 14, Xion…remember?" Saïx answered Axel.

"Right! I knew that. Xion! Got it memorized?" Axel asked Roxas. Roxas didn't respond, but Axel kinda dragged him into the portal anyway. "Now let's go!"

"You didn't listen to a word Lord Xemnas said, did you?" Saïx asked Axel… not that he answered.

Before they left, Roxas muttered, "Xion…"

XxXxX

(Twilight Town)

By the view of Twilight Town, a very important landmark- its Clock Tower, was seen. Well, the title was seen in front of it.

So, you're kind expecting me to tell you that Axel and Roxas appeared in front of the Clocktower, right? Yeah, no.

Axel and Roxas appeared in a different area, which was more in the passage-sigh area of Twilight Town.

It's hard to explain really, but that's where Axel and Roxas showed up.

"All right, let's start by talking about what we do on missions." Axel began to explain to Roxas. So, Axel gave a really good explanation on missions. "Ahem. Missions are…uhh…They're, you know… Hrm."

See? That was a perfect explanation right there!

…No. Not really.

"…" Roxas looked down at the ground.

Axel ran a hand through his spiky red hair, and told Roxas, "You know what? Talking is dumb. Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we? Follow me."

Roxas did as ordered. Axel had pretty much gone higher up, and Roxas had to climb up after him before meeting him in front of the next doorway-like area. "There ya go. Good job."

"Thanks." Roxas replied to Axel.

"But don't go thinking you can just run and jump your way through every mission. You've gotta be aware."

Roxas didn't quite understand. "What… what do you mean?"

"You hafta look around. Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose. Got it memorized?"

"Y…yeah. I think so." Roxas answered Axel's catchphrase question… you know what I mean.

"All right then, time for a road test. There's a treasure chest somewhere in these passages. I want you to find it." Axel told Roxas, giving him fairly simple instructions.

"That's all I have to do?" Roxas asked Axel.

He responded with, "I know, don't hurt yourself. Anyway, remember to look around."

Then the two began to wander down the passages, with Roxas being the one leading. It ended up taking some time, as Roxas was trying to look carefully, but at some point, he managed to find that treasure chest he was looking for.

With the explanation of the barricades shaped like X's included, but there is no reason to go into a deep explanation, is there?

So, what happened when they found this very important box Axel was talking about?

"Is this the chest?" Roxas asked Axel, pointing at it.

"Sure is! Well done." Axel complimented the still somewhat blank Roxas, though Roxas didn't exactly respond, causing Axel to look at him.

"Um, what are you waiting for?" Roxas looked up at Axel, and replied with, "The mission was to find the chest. Am I done?"

No, no, Roxas. T'was not that simple.

Axel face palmed at this. "Uh, Roxas… There's this thing about chests. They have stuff in them."

"So should I open the chest?" Roxas asked Axel, thought was it really necessary to ask to open a chest of all things?

"Yes, that is generally what we do." So, with Axel's permission or something, Roxas proceeded to open the box.

And they completed the mission!

"Good work. You can keep what you found. All right, time to RTC."

Apparently, Roxas didn't really understand that acronym, because he just happened to ask Axel was RTC meant.

"Return To the Castle. Go ahead; lead the way back to the dark corridor that brought us here." Roxas nodded in response, and he proceeded to lead Axel to the dark corridor, which took a shorter amount of time than finding the chest.

And Axel applauded Roxas with a smile on his face, though Roxas kinda just stood there. "Bravo. So whaddya think? Got the hang of this mission business?"

"Uh-huh." Roxas answered.

"I'm sorry, speak up. Cooouldn't quite catch that."

Roxas began to repeat what he replied to Axel. "I said…"

Titling his head to the side, Axel asked, "Hmm?"

Roxas looked at Axel, telling him, "I could have done that blindfolded."

Axel laughed at that answer before telling Roxas, "I dunno if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose."

If there were a blindfolded zombie, they'd probably be hitting a lot of walls. I mean, zombies really rely on their instincts, not their rotting brains.

But never mind that. Axel had more to add to what he said. "All right, smart aleck. You did good. And no successful mission is complete without a little icing on the cake. C'mon."

As Axel was walking off, Roxas was really confused. "But don't we have to RTC?"

"Later. Don't you remember our hangout?" Axel asked Roxas.

XxXxX

A bit of time later, Axel and Roxas sat atop the Twilight Town Clocktower Balcony, and Axel had two ice creams in hand, and showed one to Roxas. "Here ya go. The icing on the cake." Axel explained to Roxas as Roxas looked at the ice cream.

Roxas took the ice cream and said nothing. Axel took a bit of the ice cream bar before asking Roxas, "You remember what this ice cream is called?"

Roxas looked down, trying to think. But he got nothing, sadly.

Axel looked at Roxas. "It's sea-salt ice cream." He reminded the blonde. "C'mon, I already told you once. Get it memorized, man."

That was when Roxas proceeded to take a bite of the sea-salt ice cream (which is delicious), and he reported to Axel, "Its really salty… but sweet too."

Chuckling, Axel said to Roxas, "Roxas, you said the same exact thing the other day."

The younger boy didn't recall, showing this when he said, "I did? I don't remember that."

The topic was changed when Axel looked to Roxas once again. "Hey, what has it been, a week since you showed up?"

Roxas looked down below once again, replying, "Maybe."

"'Maybe?'" Axel repeated to Roxas. "C'mon, you must remember that much." Silence was the reply Axel got.

Trying to be cheerful about it, Axel told Roxas, "Well, that's okay. Today's where it all really begins anyway." Roxas looked at Axel in surprise, asking, "Yeah?"

Axel looked away. "Sure! Here you are, out in the field, working for the Organization… Today, you're one of us." Roxas looked away, saying, "I guess it's a start."

And then the two proceeded to eat their ice-cream as they admired the sunset.

That was my first day working for the Organization.

They gave me missions, and I carried them out.

But if you asked me what my job was…

I would've just stared at you.

XxXxX

On day 9, Roxas worked with Marluxia and learned about the Heartless. On day 10, he worked with Zexion, understanding how it was important to finish missions to their fullest (no matter how much of a pain in the butt they are).

Day 11 was magic training with Larxene, who was rather unhappy about it, and she really didn't do anything but stand there and watch Roxas. Day 12 was when Roxas worked with Vexen, aka Mr. Respect-Your-Elders- (or at least me), and learned about Recon missions.

Day 13 was rather painful for Roxas. Why? Well, he was working with Lexaeus and learning about Final Limits. Let's just say that Lexaeus hit Roxas in the head really hard so he could activate his final limit*.

Then the next day, he got to work with Axel again, and like usual, they had ice cream afterwards.

However…

(With Axel)

In one hall of the Castle That Never Was (but was there), when Axel was walking down the hall, Saïx appeared out of a dark corridor and approached him. "Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas."

Passing by Axel, Saïx told him that some of the members sent to Castle Oblivion (one or more, but we know the amount) had the intent to betray the Organization and he was requested to dispose of those members.

"Wow. Straight from Lord Xemnas' lips, huh? Well, roger that." Axel replied.

This meant that Axel wasn't going to see Roxas for quite a while.

But it didn't mean it was all bad, right?

XxXxX

A/N: I have a reason yet no reason for this being late. First, school got in the way and then I've been trying to update my other stories, but this has been relatively difficult to write and I've been lazy.

At least the chapters will mostly be long though.

And considering that Axel is already leaving to Castle Oblivion, at some point (which will take a while); Penelope will appear at some point. When?

I can't determine that.

But I'm sorry this took a while.

Please review if you'd like, I would appreciate it if you refrain from flaming, and please tell me how I can improve as an author if you are able.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Xion

A/N: This story is going to be really hard to update. Especially because of the sudden interest in Re: DDD again.

But first…

Silent Searcher: Me neither. The moment Axel comes back and Roxas has solo missions, the easier this story will become to write.

Auraheart: Whaaat? I still haven't unlocked Sora yet. The game is really hard to 100% (*coughDustfliercough*). Also, thank you. It'll be good to have some assistance.

I own nothing.

Here's chapter 3!

XxXxX

Chapter 3: Xion

Days later, the news about the six members sent to Castle Oblivion was passed, and Roxas was sad to find that Axel was one of the members. Meaning, that the Castle would be empty for quite a while until those members came back.

But it wasn't going to be necessarily quiet.

"I wish they'd sent him to Castle Oblivion instead." Xigbar told Roxas, pointing over at Demyx. It was just surprising to see how much noise he was making. However, that noise ended very quickly.

How, you may wonder? CLIPBOARD TO THE HEAD!

Sorry. I mean that Saïx whacked Demyx on the head with his clipboard. "Listen, everyone." Saïx began formally. "With half of our numbers unavailable, I need you all to pick up the slack."

"Aye-aye, Sir."

Demyx was crying a bit, asking, "What was that for?" to Saïx as he approached Roxas.

"Roxas, you will execute your mission with Xion today." Saïx told him, with Xion standing right by him. Xion. Right, she was that new member.

Roxas couldn't help but wonder why she was paired up with him.

XxXxX

Their mission was in Twilight Town today, which was what Roxas found when he and Xion entered.

"So, Xion. This is your first mission?" He asked her. Xion gave him no reply.

"Well, okay. Let's go?" Roxas was about to go into fighting until Xion blasted down the Heartless with magic. However, Roxas was confused.

It had been clearly stated beforehand that Xion was able to wield a Keyblade. Why wasn't she doing so?

It puzzled him. When their heart quota was filled, Xion left without saying a word.

So, when Roxas did the usual after-mission routine, he felt lonely, as Axel was gone, and hoped he would get back soon.

The next day, Roxas and Xion practically did the same routine. However, it was slightly different what happened afterwards.

"I think that's enough." Roxas told Xion before dismissing his Keyblade. "…Er, uh… I'll… um… see you later…"

Roxas turned away and was about to go to the clock tower. However, Xion didn't leave this time. In fact, Roxas stopped when he heard someone awkwardly stutter his name behind him. "R-Roxas. Roxas… your name. It's…Roxas, isn't it?"

Roxas turned around in surprise. "Uh, yeah. That's right."

Afterwards, Xion left, and before going to the clock tower, Roxas found it surprising Xion was able to speak.

The next day, Demyx had noticed a strange expression on Roxas' face, resulting in him to ask, "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Roxas asked, looking a bit confused. Demyx pointed out the issue. "That goofy grin on your face." He replied before going to playing his sitar, and Roxas a bit embarrassed.

But, there was even more surprise when Xion appeared… wait, what? No, it couldn't have been Xion. Xion always had her hood up. She didn't have short black hair and bright blue eyes. "Good morning, Roxas. Good luck to both of us today." The girl greeted.

It came to Roxas by the voice that it really WAS Xion. And he was really surprised. Demyx was taken aback by the fact Xion could talk.

However, Roxas was confused yet again. She was acting like an entirely different person now.

XxXxX

(Twilight Town)

Roxas had found Xion vaguely familiar with her appearance the more he looked at her. He couldn't help but wonder the reason why. However, he was broken out of his thoughts when he realized he was supposed to tell Xion why they were in Twilight Town again today.

Apparently, they were supposed to eliminate this thing called a Darkside Heartless. However, Roxas was more confused about what it was. "…What's a Darkside?"

Xion was alerted to see something really big. "I think it's that!" She replied pointing at it.

"It's HUGE! How are we supposed to beat that thing?" Xion worriedly asked Roxas.

"We can do it! We just have to both attack it at once! Let's go!"

There was an awkward pause before they went towards the Darkside and proceeded to do as Roxas said. "We almost have it, Roxas!"

"Yeah!" The moment was happy, but briefly. The Darkside grabbed Roxas and caused him to drop his Keyblade.

On the ground lie the Keyblade, which was near Xion? "Xion! Throw it to me!"

She was about to, until the Keyblade went into her hands. On instinct, she utterly destroyed the Darkside Heartless, and Roxas fell onto the ground with a thud.

Shortly after, Roxas's Keyblade returned into his hands and Xion approached Roxas as he stood up. "I did not expect that." He indicated.

"Neither than I." The two smiled at each other before bursting into laughter. Afterwards, Roxas decided to share the tradition of Sea-Salt Ice Cream after missions like Roxas had beforehand with Axel, but Axel being the one to share the tradition with him.

"Here." Roxas told Xion as they were up on the Clocktower, showing the bar of ice cream to Xion.

"What is it?" Xion asked Roxas curiously.

"It's the icing on the cake." Roxas explain, repeating the words Axel had told him before.

"Icing…?" Xion didn't seem to understand what it meant.

"Well, Ice Cream. Try it." Roxas gave the bar to Xion.

She took a bite of it. "Wow…it's sweet… but kinda salty too."

"It's really good, right?" Roxas asked Xion.

"Huh?" Xion seemed confused, and Roxas went to explaining the tradition to Xion, mentioning Axel about two or three times. "You guys must be close." Xion pointed out.

Roxas seemed surprised before understanding what Xion meant.

"…Yeah. Axel's my first friend." Roxas replied. "We always meet up here after work to eat ice cream and talk about stupid stuff."

"That sounds nice. Do you think I could be a friend too?" Xion asked Roxas.

Roxas seemed happy with this idea. "Sure! Then we can all meet up here and eat ice cream together."

"I can't wait!" Xion said excitedly.

However, what came next wasn't relatively happy.

XxXxX

A/N: …

…

…

…

I am so sorry. So, so sorry. It's been a while since I've updated. Lots of stuff got in the way.

I also apologize for this chapter being shorter than normal. Next chapter…

Well, you'll see.

Please review if you'd like, I'd rather that you didn't flame and please tell me how I can improve as an author if you can.

I will see you all in the next chapter!

Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Negatives

A/N: Annnd we're back.

Silent Searcher: Thank you! Also, in your PM, thank you for your constructive criticism. I agree it's sad when Axel leaves. And in a way, I feel that Axel and Roxas kind of bonded more than the three together.

This chapter, stuff happens. What kinds of stuff?

You will see.

I own nothing. Except for one thing…

Here's chapter 4!

XxXxX

Chapter 4: Negatives

The next day, Roxas found out some really bad news. Apparently, everyone at Castle Oblivion was "Terminated". However, Roxas didn't know what the term meant until it was explained to him.

And then Saïx came into the room. "Hey! What are you all doing here?"

Roxas quickly noticed and asked, "What happened at Castle Oblivion? What does it mean… someone was terminated?"

"I don't know. We are looking into what befell them." Saïx answered. It only seemed to be worse now. Especially since Saïx said "them".

"Them…? What about Axel?" Saïx didn't answer.

"According to the Dusks, there were no survivors." Saïx began until changing the subject. "Never mind that, get to work. I'm sending you with Xigbar today."

Crossing his arms, Xigbar told Saïx, "Whoa, total lack of sympathy."

However, Roxas was in shock and despair, even as Xigbar told him, "Come on, kiddo. There's work to be done."

XxXxX

(Castle Oblivion)

(This part is from Re: Chain of Memories… well most of it.)

"At last. The bearer of the Keyblade." Sora knew that voice.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion." Marluxia told Sora as that was going on.

"You!" Sora shouted. Yep, it was the cloaked guy from the beginning.

Meanwhile, Axel was walking through the halls. Surprisingly, though it didn't really seem like it, the areas the Key bearer (or Sora) had gone through was a total wreck.

"All righty then. Guess I'd better get my report together. Man, what a pain." Axel looked around the messed up hall of white.

"Castle Oblivion… was destroyed by the Key bearer. That girl didn't really do anything to wreck it, as she had to be extra careful. As for the Organization… I was the only survivor." Actually, above him, that battle had been going down. "Or soon will be."

Axel continued walking and sighed. "Man, I wanna get back and have some ice cream. I wonder if Roxas'll be there…"

XxXxX

At the moment, Roxas and Xigbar were doing recon in a hot, desert world. At the moment, Roxas had a lot of thoughts in his mind, mainly about Castle Oblivion.

Roxas ended up bringing it up, and talked with Xigbar about it. At some point, when Roxas asked, "…So I'll never see him again?"

Xigbar looked at Roxas and asked him if he had a problem with it before going into saying that all the Organization really needed was Roxas and Poppet.

"…Poppet? Who's that?" Roxas asked.

"Xion, of course. Who else, kiddo?" Xigbar questioned Roxas back as clarification before continuing. "She's off collecting hearts right now. You'd better start pulling your weight too. You don't want that Keyblade to go to waste."

As they continued through the desert, Roxas eventually let his though take over him, causing him to lose his focus a few times.

And finally…

"_I do…have a problem. He's my friend._" Pictures and memories of Roxas' past life rushed into his head, paining him, and at some point, it all went black as Roxas collapsed into the sand.

XxXxX

Days later, Roxas awoke in his bed, in his room of the castle, with his head feeling heavy as he was in a daze momentarily. For some reason, he found various sea shells surrounding him when he got up. He didn't understand where they came from or why they were there.

Another thing Roxas had noticed upon waking up was that he was hungry. As in really hungry. He couldn't help but wonder how long he was asleep and why he was hungry in the first place as he got up.

After leaving his room and heading to the hall to the Grey Area, the first thing that caught Roxas' eyes was a notice on the window. The same notice that alerted the other members of what happened at Castle Oblivion. However, it was now that Roxas was seeing it with his own eyes.

Seeing it brought Roxas into sadness and some grief as he stared at the white notice in gloom. However, what snapped him out of it was when he heard a voice ask, "Awake, kupo?"

Roxas turned to see this small, cute creature in a black coat with a pompom above its head, a big pinkish red nose and creamish-white colored fur wearing black gloves. It ran something called a Moogle Shop, which was what Roxas noticed when he saw the sign.

"Would you like a little something to perk you up, kupo?" The Moogle asked, shaking an Elixir bottle. "I'll give you a discount on these nearly expired items, kupo."

Despite Elixirs tend to have somewhat of an infamous existence in the Kingdom Hearts Manga series in general, Roxas bought one anyway. Mainly cause he was unaware of it, but because he was also unaware of the events in the manga, and kind of-not-really the game.

So, the Moogle began to converse with Roxas about the events of Castle Oblivion. However, it only made Roxas upset instead of wanting to say something back. It got to the point where Roxas chucked the Elixir bottle at the Moogle, resulting in him saying, "Return the bottle for five munny back, kupo!"

Afterwards, Roxas headed to Twilight Town, but more specifically, the Clock Tower, mainly to be alone and to think… or not think. He only wished what happened was a dream. He just wanted to see Axel again, but now… he couldn't. Everyone at Castle Oblivion was terminated. And from thinking and worrying about it, Roxas now had somewhat of a headache.

And suddenly…

"Roxas? You're awake?!" Roxas turned to see the familiar ravenette.

"Xion…" Xion sat down by Roxas and began to explain to him what happened. Roxas was aware that he blacked out during his mission. However, what he didn't know what that he had been asleep for three weeks, and the Dusks were supposed to be taking care of him.

Then, Xion had been the one who had brought Roxas all those seashells. Apparently, she found a beautiful beach on one of her missions. And even since, she began to collect one shell a day from the beach. Today, she had brought Roxas another shell, and instructed him to hold his ear up to it.

The sound of the sea brought him memories. There was a silver haired boy… and this red-haired girl who looked a lot like Xion. And a girl with long brown hair, sitting alone at the dock.

Afterwards, Xion asked Roxas, looking excited, if he had heard the sound of the waves… until Roxas ruined the moment, stating that it was only the wind going through the shell that made that ocean sound.

But, it also brought Roxas some confusion. He didn't know that place, yet, he kind of knew it too. What was going on?

The wondering continued to bother Roxas, even to the next day, where he thought all the sadness and gloom had finally been cleared from his head.

However, it came back when Roxas saw that notice again. At some point, Xigbar finally took that damned notice off the window and crumbled it up, telling Roxas, "There's no use crying over spilled milk."

Roxas couldn't help but agree that Xigbar was right, but his difficulty was forcing himself to go out on missions. In fact, when he came to Twilight Town today, he was unhappy about it.

He noticed those three kids again as he was passing by. It made him sad as it had reminded him of him and Axel getting ice cream together…

Though Roxas had to be quickly broken out of memory-land when a Possessor Heartless attacked him and took him off guard. Roxas slid against the hard ground for a moment before getting up and noticing he was surrounded. He summoned his Keyblade and began fighting against them, but then, a possessor was about to get him…

However, a chakram destroyed it… though it nearly hit Roxas. Fortunately, it didn't.

"That was a close one, eh, Roxas?" Roxas was so happy, yet so very surprised and somewhat shocked upon seeing Axel again.

"AXEL?!" Roxas asked, falling onto his knees and pointing his Keyblade at the red-head as he had a shocked expression and was shaking. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Roxas quickly went to explaining after that remark. "But…I thought you were gone. Castle Oblivion- The whole team was annihilated!" Axel seemed a bit unamused there.

"Oh come on. You thought I would be annihilated? Don't' be stupid." Axel lightly flicked Roxas on his forehead. "I wasn't just going to go and die on you, Roxas." He told him.

Roxas had this huge smile on his face afterwards, his eyes glimmering. "I'll go buy us some ice cream!"

About 10-15 minutes later, Axel and Roxas did the usual of eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream on the tower, with Axel advising Roxas, "Don't listen to the dusks. They don't get the facts straight."

Axel seemed relatively happy, being able to eat ice-cream again, in which he said something about it afterwards. Then, upon speaking of ice cream, Roxas brought up the fact of bringing Xion up there to eat Ice Cream with him while he was gone. At first, Axel was kind of confused before realizing it was No. 14.

Afterwards, Roxas explained a bit more before telling Axel the promise he made to Xion- as in the promise of the three eating Ice Cream up on the Clocktower together, which surprised and confused Axel. "Are you...okay with that?" Roxas asked worriedly.

"Yeah, its fine." Axel replied. "Just… what were you up to while I was gone?"

Roxas had a big smile on his face, glad that Axel was finally back.

XxXxX

(?)

"I don't think you're listening. I told you, I'm not the type to just go and take orders." A cloaked figure said to a man in a robe, and his face covered up by bandages except for a single eye.

The man looked back at the figure. "Yes, but don't you want to help your friend?"

The figure crossed their arms and nodded. "Yeah, I do. But you can't just force me to just take orders!" They argued.

"It makes sense for the Guardian of Light and Darkness to take orders to protect the balance as we need the Keybearer." The figure narrowed their eyes beneath their cloak.

They then stated, "I don't care if I'm the Guardian! I hate it when people act like I'm not important at all!"

The man went back to his computer. "Yes, you are important. But you aren't as important as Sora is." He told the person. The figure pulled off their hood, allowing their long brown hair to escape the confines of the cloak, revealing her tanned skin, and her brown eyes, as well as a ten-pointed star clip.

Before she ran off like usual, she growled at him, "I hate you, old man."

The man chuckled. "Even if so, Penelope, you are helping me and Riku."

Penelope didn't reply to him, only shaking her head in disgust and then bolting off.

The man sighed. "Why must the Guardian remain to be ever so stubborn?"

XxXxX

A/N: I managed to update much more quickly than usual. You're welcome.

Before you ask what happened with the spacing, I have no idea. It just happened.

Like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame, and please tell me how I can improve.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mysterious Maiden

A/N: This chapter, stuff. Also, Penelope.

Silent Searcher: Yeah. With Penelope, it happens a lot. And for Axel, it's either a maybe or he could've been surprised by that request. Who knows? Thanks.

Auraheart: Yep. I have some updating problems. Also, Sora. He's a royal pain to unlock. And I still haven't, because Dustflier.

So… nothing else to say except I own nothing…except for my OC.

Here's chapter 5!

XxXxX

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Maiden

Roxas found it quite irritating that despite Axel was back now; he couldn't really go on a mission with him, since he had a solo mission in Agrabah.

Yeah, Agrabah. The place he passed out in.

And last he checked, it wasn't a very good idea to wear black in Agrabah, because the heat would probably kill you, but he really had no choice.

So, at the moment, he was in Agrabah, and he had to defeat at least seven Fire Plants, but in actuality, there were ten. He had already defeated two of them in the first area after having to wait in silence as he heard this one girl who looked like she was nobility and another person discussing something about another sandstorm coming.

Then, he had gone into the Agrabah Street area, only to be surprised.

Why was there another figure in black killing off Heartless? Roxas was kind of confused to why, but he was silent for a moment.

He heard this person growl, "That stupid son of a… I can't even say it! How is Sora more important than me, even when he's sleeping?!" It sounded like a girl. But the only girls he knew were Larxene and Xion.

Also, this person had a white Keyblade, and with ease, she had been destroying Heartless.

As soon as the ones surrounding her had been destroyed, she stopped to take a breather and rested for a moment. However, Roxas was now curious of who this person was and why they too were wearing a black cloak.

When Roxas quietly came up behind the girl, he was about to pull down her hood to see her face when she suddenly detected his presence.

"OH, so NOW you want to go and pull me back from my hood, huh?!" She turned and was about to strike Roxas with her Keyblade before stopping and seeing that it wasn't who she was thinking of. However, she was quick to identify Roxas.

"Great. It was actually an Organization XIII member." She mumbled to herself. She stepped back and got into her fighting stance.

"So you guys found out about me and now you've come here to dispatch me?" The mystery girl asked Roxas. Roxas had no clue what this chick was talking about, but for some reason, he found her voice to be very oddly familiar.

Like he knew this girl from somewhere yet he didn't. Was it his memories that were the cause of this? Well, Roxas felt that he had to clarify, and with a look of suspicion, he asked her, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

There was an awkward silence. The girl crossed her arms and from beneath her hood, she stared at Roxas and asked him, "What? I don't know what you're talking about. You look like someone I know, except you're shorter and your hair is darker. And last I checked, Cloud wasn't wearing a black cloak."

Roxas blinked. Roxas was sure he knew her, but he just had to see her face in order to clarify his suspicion, so he lurked closer, and closer, and was going to pull her hood down, but the girl caught his wrist.

"Dude. What the hell are you doing? I can't just trust you to see my face." She indicated to Roxas before shoving him aside, and was about to head to the Agrabah Gate until she heard a whoosh and Roxas saw some more Fire Plants.

"There they are!" Roxas shouted before going to go and attack the Fire Plants. The girl was in shock.

"Hey kid! Those are Heartless! I'm pretty sure you know, but you can't just go and act so…" She saw Roxas summon his Keyblade, and the shape shocked the girl.

Roxas went to attacking the Fire Plant he was focused on until he suddenly heard the girl shout, "Blizzard!" and the Fire Plant as well as the other one had been taken out. In confusion, Roxas looked at the girl, who approached him afterwards.

"Your Keyblade. Its familiar, but, why do you have the Kingdom Key? I only know one person who can wield it." She told him. Roxas didn't understand.

The girl looked around. "So you're supposed to dispatch some Fire Plants, correct?" Roxas was confused. Why was this girl suddenly acting friendly to him? He didn't understand her or her intention.

However, there was now a very awkward silence between the two. The girl seemed unimpressed, and proceeded to tap on his head, and he didn't pay attention. Then she tugged on one of his spikes, and he jumped. "Hey! Are you listening or not?" She asked Roxas, sounding angry.

"Huh? What did you say?" Roxas asked the maiden, snapping out of his daze. He got slapped across the face. "You're just like him! You don't listen to me. I asked you a question."

Roxas blinked before realizing the girl was right. "Oh yeah! What was the question again?" Roxas could see that she was clearly annoyed now, even if he couldn't see her face.

"Ugh… why is it that people don't listen to me. I pretty much asked, are you supposed to dispatch some Fire Plants?" Roxas was surprised how she easily figured out his mission like that. Did she read his mind? Was it some sort of trick?

"Um… yeah. I am. How did you know?" Roxas asked the girl. She could tell he was confused… and scared at the same time.

"…Dammit." The girl hissed under her breath. And yet, the blonde was still confused, but luckily, he didn't hear her curse.

The girl adjusted her hood. "Well, that's the funny thing, you see. When I got here, I noticed that there were some Fire Plants, which is especially odd. I don't remember Fire Plants being native Heartless in Agrabah, but then again, it's not like Heartless are native to any world in general. You know Blizzard or the stronger versions, right?"

Roxas seemed confused, and the girl repeated herself, sounding more worried this time. "You do know Blizzard… don't you?" Roxas shrugged in reply.

"I don't think I equipped myself with Blizzard today." The hooded girl was confused. "What. Your knowledge should be equipped with Blizzard."

"The spells and items I equip work with a Panel System." Roxas explained, noticing the fourth wall break.

"What panel system? Is it like the Card System?" She asked him.

"I guess, but not really." Roxas answered, sounding uncertain of himself with his answer.

The mystery girl was silent. "…What the hell is wrong with your Organization?" Roxas shook his head, trying to explain.

"I don't think it's them. It's a greater force?" He asked. The girl looked up at the sky, bringing up her hands to keep her hood up.

"Dammit, game developers! Why the hell did you do that?" She shouted. Roxas seemed panicked.

"This is a game? What?" Roxas was confused, and the girl decided to not explain, as it would be too difficult as it already was already.

"You know what. Since you apparently forgot to equip yourself with Blizzard, I'll help. I'll take out those three Fire Plants up there." The girl told Roxas, pointed over to the west of Agrabah Street. Surprisingly, she was right. There were some Fire Plants up there he couldn't reach.

The girl easily got up with a high jump, and was able to get onto the roof of a building, and proceeded to take out the three Fire Plants, before leaping back down and walking over to Roxas. He was amazed. This girl was surprisingly good with a Keyblade.

"Let's go over to the Agrabah Gate. I saw some Fire Plants there, but…" She began, but Roxas proceeded to run over to the area, not allowing the hooded girl to finish her sentence. "Hey! Wait up!" And thus, she proceeded to follow him.

XxXxX

(Agrabah Gate)

Roxas found that it was much more difficult than he expected just to fight the Fire Plants. You see, they had bodyguards- these friggin Heartless that were casting protection spells with the help of their spell books.

It was also making Roxas' life much harder than it really needed to. "Knock the book away from the Heartless!" Roxas saw the girl was back now.

"Knock it away? Like separating the two?" Roxas asked. The girl crossed her arms and nodded. "I'm not giving you a tutorial. I'll handle one, you handle one." The girl ordered before proceeding to attack one of the Barrier Master Heartless, and Roxas saw he was right.

So, he pretty much proceeded to copy the girl, and she moved onto the next Barrier Master while he just finished the one he had been taking out off.

"Hey Blondie!" The girl called as she was fighting the Barrier Master. Roxas looked in her direction. "Yeah?"

"Handle the Fire Plants while I kill this Heartless!" She ordered before firing off a Thunder Spell. Roxas took the request and quickly proceeded to fight off the Heartless.

They finished around the same time, and met up in the center of the Agrabah Gate area. "Nice work, kid." The mystery girl complimented before turning and walking away.

Roxas was about to ask her a question, but it was too late. However, as Roxas headed to Twilight Town to have Ice Cream with Axel, like usual, there was a question in his mind.

Who was that mystery girl?

XxXxX

(?)

Penelope was tired after her long day in Agrabah, with that blonde kid. He really reminded her of Sora, but also, someone else. But she didn't know who.

"There you are, Guardian." The man, or rather, DiZ, began. "You had something to do today, but you vanished."

Penelope flipped her hair. "Look, old man. I don't give a s*** about what you want me to do. I'm an independent young woman. Besides that, it's not like it'll matter if I'm here or not."

A taller figure, who was also wearing black, but had long silver hair and was wearing a blindfold, passed by Penelope, but stopped at the end of her statement. "Yeah it does kind of matter. We need to keep an eye on Sora, as well as Naminé."

Penelope was just leaving again, but left saying. "Dude, Sora still gets all the attention and is the most important- even when he's asleep."

DiZ was about to say something to Penelope, only to find she was gone. "That Guardian- she's awfully stubborn for her own good."

The other person in black sighed. "Well, that's Penelope for you. She's not the type to just do what people say."

DiZ agreed, but disagreed. "I'm aware of that. But in the end, it will only cause problems in Sora's recovery."

XxXxX

A/N: Before anyone says anything, because trust me, I know what I did; I'm aware Axel returns after Mission 20 or during Mission 20 in the game.

But that wasn't the case in the Manga. I had to improvise as this is based off the game and the manga.

Another thing is that in Mission 16, I'm aware there was only one Barrier Master. The deal with three was on accident, but then again, Penelope was there.

And if you read the first two installments, you'd know that a higher difficulty was kind of required.

So, yeah.

Like usual, please review if you'd like, please don't flame and please tell me how I can improve. I'd like to give a shout-out to Silent Searcher about some ways I can improve in my writing.

Since it's kind of obvious I base it on dialogue, though I am able to pull of description too. Especially in A Broken Fairytale.

Anyway, I will see you all in chapter 6!

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: Agrabah Again

A/N: Previous chapter… Roxas met Penelope in Agrabah.

This chapter, Roxas has a mission with Axel. And other stuff happens. However, the mission with Axel in the Manga is in Twilight Town… while in the game, it's in Agrabah.

Which place am I picking for this mission? You'll see shortly.

Silent Searcher: Oh don't worry. It gets better. Also, you're welcome.

I own nothing but Penelope.

Here's chapter 6!

XxXxX

Chapter 6: Agrabah Again

Roxas still had that mystery girl on his mind, even when he began his mission with Axel for that day. Inconveniently, it was the same place as yesterday- the hot world of Agrabah. So that's how you could tell today was going to be fun.

For whatever reason, Roxas hoped that girl would be there as he stocked up and prepared his panels for the mission, and going and meeting up with Axel. "Hey Roxas, you ready for the mission?" He asked.

Roxas nodded with a smile on his face. "Uh-huh." Axel opened up a C.O.D.

With a grin, Axel said, "Then let's go!"

Axel and Roxas stepped into the Corridor of Darkness, which took them to Agrabah.

XxXxX

(Agrabah- Palace Gate)

Penelope sighed, irritated with her hair as it was making the heat of Agrabah much worse. Another irritating thing is that the sun was beating down on her since she was atop a building, near an entry which lead into the streets of Agrabah.

And she was feeling sweaty and uncomfortable with her hair and the cloak combined. "F*** this. I'm going to figure out how to make this less uncomfortable." Penelope took her hood off and took her hair out of her hood.

However, as this was happening, she noticed a Corridor of Darkness open up in the area and she saw the blonde haired kid from the day before, and then she saw…

…Axel? Penelope was shocked.

She quickly got her hair out, and the natural part made it a bit convenient as she put her hood up.

And before she was caught, Penelope quickly fled into the street area from where she was at.

Axel caught the glimpse of a specific figure, but he couldn't see them for long as the figure was gone when he looked. "Hey Axel," Roxas began and Axel stopped before looking at him.

"Yeah Roxas?" Axel asked him, wondering what he was going to say. Except it was more of a question of what they were supposed to do on their mission today, which was good, but then again, Roxas should've known beforehand.

Then again, he likely did know about what he was supposed to do, but it was just a reminder in case he did something stupid. "We're on heart duty today." Axel explained. Roxas nodded in understanding.

So, when the two began to head into the street area, they hid once they saw this big cat trudging around the street like he was looking for something.

In fact, he was.

"Where is it?" The cat asked as he looked around. "It's gotta be around here somewheres…"

Up on the roof area, trying to appear unnoticeable, Penelope noticed that big cat, and for whatever reason, she was quickly able to identify it. Quietly, she murmured, "This cat looks like he'd be named Pete. In fact… Yep. That's Pete."

She remained silent as she kept an eye on him, that kid and Axel.

Down in the plaza, in suspicion, Axel asked, "Who is that? And what is he up to?"

"He wasn't here the last time I came by, that's for sure." Roxas informed Axel. That was true, as that big-cat hadn't been there in the previous mission.

Axel tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment, before looking back at that big cat, who turned around, saying, "Grr… well I ain't givin' up till I find a way in! And once I find that lamp that's down there…"

With a chuckle, the cat finished it with an obvious statement. "Then all my wishes will come true."

Penelope, after analyzing the text box after looking at that whole scene there nodded. _Yep. His name is Pete. And he's up to something for sure. At least I'm doing SOMETHING right. _She thought to herself as she thought of DiZ for a brief moment.

Axel turned to Roxas, commenting, "He thinks some lamp is going to grant his wishes?"

With a response of Roxas calling Pete strange, it resulted in Axel changing the mission to following Pete, which confused and bothered Roxas as it went against what they were supposed to do and he feared of getting in trouble.

However, since the area was uneventful and Axel made the point of Pete being suspicious, despite Roxas' momentary protests, Axel pretty much changed "disobey" to "flexible thinking". Good one, Axel. Good one.

And they'd hopefully still have time to do the job afterwards.

So, after some advising from Axel, the two began to go somewhat Solid Snake style, and did one of the most annoying parts of a mission ever- following Pete around without getting caught.

Oh boy, this was going to be fun to watch. Well, not really.

After following Pete around for a good 10-12 minutes, it was questionable about how this would benefit them, because really.

The good thing was that, it did benefit them. You see, Pete led them to a secret passage in the Agrabah Gate area. Not that Roxas knew at first. He considered what Pete was standing there for as staring at a wall for no reason.

Until… "Bingo!" Pete shouted before chuckling evilly for whatever reason. "I finally found it."

With a rumble, the said secret passage opened.

Well, after Pete struck some sort of switch or something.

Oh, and after the door opened, Pete shouted, "Open sesames!" Who knows the reason or intention, but the door was already open. So, Pete went in and Axel and Roxas followed him, but only went to that door.

"A hidden door in the middle of the city? Why? Where does it lead?"

Axel, with a smile, stated it as, "I think our friend there is about to show us."

So, they proceeded to continue tailing Pete afterwards, on Axel's order. Penelope was curious, so silently; she followed after Axel and Roxas, who were following Pete, who was going somewhere.

You may wonder where exactly Pete took them and why, after spending an hour or two, following Pete through the desert. He took them to a very familiar cave.

Remember, the Cave of Wonders with the possessed Tiger head that isn't possessed now? Yeah, that's where.

Knowing the Cave of Wonders, especially pointed out when the two (three) went in; it was far bigger than it looked. They also lost Pete in the process.

Which meant switching back to Heart Collection? Roxas did want to go and find Pete, but that could be saved for another day. Besides, as Axel says, flexible thinking.

Good job, Axel, good job.

Basically, heart collection was heart collection, and after defeating eighteen and five extra, the mission was fully complete.

Which was good? The more effort, the better.

Afterwards, Axel and Roxas went to Twilight Town to do the usual, except Xion wasn't there again, which saddened Roxas.

And Penelope left shortly after, back to where she really didn't want to go back to.

XxXxX

(?)

Penelope came back after a long, hot day, from Agrabah. Oh, and DiZ was mad.

"Guardian Penelope." He began. Penelope stared at him, pulling her hood off to allow her head to get some cool.

"What is it, old man?" She asked, sounding tired.

DiZ sighed. "You know what you did- You didn't perform your tasks today."

Penelope frowned. "So what? I was in Agrabah yet again today." She told him.

"You were supposed to be elsewhere. Riku is far more reliable than you are." Penelope stretched a bit before staring at DiZ as she crossed her arms.

"And…? Really, do you think I give a damn about that?" She told him. DiZ was unamused.

"You are to go where you supposed to go today tomorrow. I'll have Riku keep an eye on you to make sure you do so." Some of the experiences from the past with Riku were brought up as Penelope was shocked and enraged.

"Excuse ME? What, so you think you can just go and order me around…" Penelope began, wanting to blast a spell at him, but restrained herself.

The girl took a deep breath before turning away and leaving, and going outside to gaze at the stars...wait. The sky.

Skygazing works. Penelope stared at the sky, but couldn't keep her focus. "Stupid DiZ… Thinks he can order me around…"

But then the harsh reminder came to her. _It's to help Sora. _

Helping… Sora… Penelope began to question the reasoning. Did he really deserve it? After how he treated her?

Did he…?

XxXxX

A/N: I can update quickly! Yay!

I can't help but wonder how Penelope will act next chapter. Guess we'll have to see how she does.

Not that she'll really make an appearance, but…

Oops. Said too much.

Anyway, please review if you'd like, please don't flame and lastly, I'd like to know how I can improve.

Sorry if this chapter seemed kinda rushed, if it did.

I will see you all in the next chapter.

Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7: Where's Xion?

A/N: I've noticed that I've been updating this far more frequently than my other stories. Like One-way into Marioland (I'm writing the chapter, fans of that story. Don't worry) as an example.

Then again, it's kinda important to do so. Anyway…

Silent Searcher: Technically, they aren't separate stories like in Re: CoM, but then again… Ah, Days kinda does that. So… yeah. I was also initially planning to have the previous chapter a bit longer, but that didn't happen. Thank you for your review.

Like usual, I own nothing but Penelope.

Here's chapter 7.

XxXxX

Chapter 7: Where's Xion?

(?)

Penelope currently hated her morning very, very much. Ah, DiZ. He's such a nice person.

No. No, not really.

_DiZ, you son of a…_ Penelope thought to herself before grumbling.

"It's not my fault you didn't do as you were asked." The taller boy beside her indicated. "And I know you're going to try and figure out some sort of loophole to escape."

Penelope glared at him. Not that he could see her glare, but he could feel it. "And how do you know this?"

"Experience with you. Like in Hollow Bastion." The boy answered. Penelope glared at him.

"That was the second time you practically kidnapped me. Also, Monstro, to give you never-ending regret." Penelope harshly reminded him. Looking up at the sky, as rain fell down on them, Penelope was also upset about that.

"And when will this damned rain stop?"

"From what I know, in this city, it doesn't stop raining. We have to help Sora, y'know." Penelope stood up.

"Sora doesn't deserve my help. Now, if you excuse me, I'm leaving."

"Wait, what?" Penelope opened up a corridor… except it looked whiter.

"And I still can't open up Corridors of Darkness. Dammit. Ah well, this works." Penelope mumbled before going in the corridor.

"Huh? Wait, I don't think you're supposed to…" The Corridor closed with a whoosh, and the boy sighed.

"Why does she have to be so independent?" He asked before opening up a Corridor of Darkness to figure out where she went.

XxXxX

When Roxas awoke and went out into the Grey Area and checked on the missions he could do so he could prepare. Today, he had to go to this place called "Beast's Castle".

So, after preparing his panels, he went out to Beast's Castle, where he arrived at the Bridge. This strange place had somewhat of a familiar feel, but also an eerie but mysterious feeling too. But he hadn't been here before…

Was that girl from the other day there too?

After fighting through some Heartless, including a newer one, apparently called a "Bad Dog", Roxas proceeded to go out into the Courtyard. In the center, he saw a person in a black cloak, but their hood was down, revealing long brown hair, with ends that resembled fire in ways and naturally parted down the center.

It had to be a girl… but why was she so familiar…?

When Roxas got a bit closer, he found she was gasping for breath. "Hopefully, that lost him. I'm not going to just go and be ordered around. Or babysit for that matter."

Roxas recognized her voice. "Huh? Wait, are you…" The girl turned around and panicked upon seeing Roxas. But she found it was too late to put her hood up.

"Oh. You're that kid from a few days ago. Whelp, the cat's out of the bag. But not really." She sighed before approaching Roxas.

He asked the same question from before in a way. "Do I know you from somewhere? Now that I see you… you look so familiar."

"Admittedly, you kinda remind me of someone I know. But less annoying and less of a neglecter." The girl confessed.

Then Roxas asked, "What's your name?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone in your Organization. I really don't want my cover blown." The girl said to Roxas, stating her terms.

"Why not?"

The girl crossed her arms. "Well, if I just told you, you might report me, and I already have to put up with the hell known as life already, as well as DiZ and my "babysitter"."

Roxas was surprised by her statement. "Oh."

"And if I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell, and vice versa." She explained.

"Wait, you're telling me you want me to tell you my name?" Roxas asked her. The girl stared at her.

"If I tell you mine, you tell me yours. Besides, if I only call you "Kid", I'll sound too much like Phil." She explained.

Roxas thought about it for a moment, and the girl held her hand out. "So, deal?"

"Um…" The girl found it awkward for a moment, until Roxas nodded, and the two shook hands.

"Promise you won't tell?" Roxas nodded in response.

"I promise." The girl smiled.

"That's what I was hoping to hear. My name is Penelope. And you are…?"

"I'm No. XII, Roxas." Penelope was a bit surprised.

"No. XII, huh? Gives me some nostalgia. I was given codename 013. Like James Bond." Penelope told Roxas.

Roxas' blue eyes looked confused. "Who's James Bond?"

Penelope went silent. "Never mind. I can't explain all the James Bond films and who James Bond is or it will be too late."

Roxas didn't understand. "Too… late…?"

Penelope took a deep breath. "To make a long story short, I was supposed to be doing some sort of patrol with my babysitter. Luckily, he's been wearing a blindfold, but he knows I left, and I wasn't supposed to since I got in trouble. If we loiter around for too long, he's going to find me, you'll be in trouble, and it will be a mess."

Roxas was surprised that Penelope went off her "mission" guidelines. But was it like "flexible thinking" like Axel said?

"Snap out of it, Roxas! Let's move these statues to their proper spots. I have a feeling it'll activate something if we put it in place… great." Lucky for them, there was Heartless… until…

"This'll conserve some time. Radiant Midnight!" Penelope fired off beams of light and darkness, and quickly killed off the Heartless, leaving Roxas in awe before remembering what he was supposed to do and the two moved the statues in place, opening up a secret door.

"There are some chests lying around…" Roxas began, but was cut off by Penelope dragging him towards the door.

"You can get those chests later. I really want to be able to keep my freedom before it's quickly taken away." Penelope explained before going through the door, with Roxas following afterwards.

It was quickly found that some switches had to be activated, which was a team effort for the two once again, before going down the halls, with a crate that allowed a person to get through a big crack in the wall.

"You go first." The brunette beside Roxas suggested. Roxas raised an eyebrow. "But isn't it ladies first?"

"Roxas, please…"

Roxas went through the crack first without any comment, and Penelope followed. There, they had to fight the sergeant, but it was done with ease. "Was that what you were supposed to get done?" Penelope asked him.

Roxas nodded. Penelope smiled at him. "Good. You can leave if you'd like. I need to recover some energy." Roxas seemed a bit worried at first.

"No, no. Don't worry about me. It's fine. I can handle myself." Roxas wasn't convinced, but was startled when Penelope grinned at him.

"I can usually figure out how to get my way of things with my "babysitter". I'll be fine. And tell, but don't tell Axel I said hi." Roxas seemed surprised.

"Wait, you know…" However, Roxas found Penelope was gone.

When he went to Twilight Town once again, with questions in his mind about who Penelope was, he was disappointed… but also confused about where Xion was.

Where was Xion and what happened?

XxXxX

(Somewhere in Twilight Town)

Where Xion was on her mission now, she was in a lot of distress, now limited to magic like before.

"Why… Why won't the Keyblade come to me?" Xion asked.

And then the next day… it was found that Xion was missing in action.

XxXxX

A/N: Whoa. After sometime of writer's block, I managed to quickly write out a chapter with the name of it being enforced at the end.

Ah, motivation. YOU CAN BE AWFUL SOMETIMES.

And what'll happen to Penelope too? Xion's missing and Penelope's probably going to get into trouble again.

We'll just have to see.

Like usual, review if you'd like, please don't flame and please tell me how I can improve. I apologize if the chapter seems a bit rushed.

I will see you all in chapter 8!

Ciao!


End file.
